Agent Xero
Agent Xero is the main character and protagonist of the fan-made series The Modifyers Rebooted, based on the animated pilot which got rejected by Nickelodeon. She is the master of disguise of the secret organization known as The Modifyers. Xero, along with her sidekick Mole, work together with Katz to stop Baron Vain's evil plans. Xero uses the ring, which she uses to communicate with her boss Katz and disguise with. Appearance Xero has peach skin, blue eyes and long, curly pink hair with orange highlights and dark pink shadows accompanied with a black hairband. She wears a white mod mini-dress with bell sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, white go-go boots and black tights. Love interest Agent Marc (Boyfriend) Personality Agent Xero takes her job seriously, but has a notion of bending the rules slightly. She can also be quite clumsy at times, since Xero's missions sometimes fail and she doesn't always know how to react.And She loves Agent Marc as boyfriend. Disguises Lacey Shadows ' ' Lacey Shadows is Baron Vain's favorite henchwoman and criminal, and one of the personalities Agent Xero disguises as. In this form, she has short, straight teal hair with purple hightlights, dark teal shadows and wears a black frilly dress with a lavender shirt under, black fingerless gloves, cyan buttons on it and a teal belt with a cyan buckle, black high-heeled boots and purple tights with stripes on it. Lacey's personality is different from the pedestrians on the city, with some features. She is very sneaky and clever whenever Xero disguised as her to foil Baron Vain's evil schemes. She is somewhat athletic, tough, and sarcastic. Unlike Xero, she is really tomboyish for her age since she and Xero are the same age. Unlike Baron and Rat, she is not evil but seems unlikely.And her evil team up partner and boyfriend is Lizard Boy Which Lacey knew that lizard boy was actually Agent Marc but disguise. Tiffany Stardome Probably her favorite form, Tiffany Stardome is one of Agent Xero's personalities she disguises as. She is a punk rockstar who is on a mission to stop the evils of Justin Bindle. Her hair is similar to that of Lacey's, but is fully pink and wears dark violet eyeshadows. Her eyes and eyelashes are shaped differently, and wears a red top with a yellow star on it, dark blue fingerless gloves, black belt with a silver rectangle-shaped buckle, blue skirt and black boots with stars on the back. Tiffany is a stereotypical punk rockstar who almost isn't aware of things around her. She is a loyal girl who is willing to give people more feels, but can be in intense focus during her concerts. Dandelion Pendragon Dandelion Pendragon (nicknamed " the Crazy Angel Girl") is a mysterious disguise Xero obtains when there is too much calls from Katz or other people working for The Modifyers. Dandelion's hair is held straight up with the colors of beige, rose and ligh pink with a diamond planted all over her body with light mulberry lines on her forehead. She also wears mulberry, fingerless gloves with a white dress and white boots. Her nickname "Crazy Angel Girl", as it suggests, is a crazy and uncontrollable person who can't stand dangers by Baron Vain and his legion of henchmen. Despite this, she is seen as very friendly towards the civillians and people who know her as a result of her saving them. Vile Xarro Vile Xarro is the only persona of Xero which isn't a disguise, probably. She is the psychotic version of the heroine herself, and has the obsession with cackling while destroying The Gigglers, which is her worst fear. Xarro's appearance is kept, but the only different is that her hair is straighter and has black markings around her eyes, similar to Kate. Xarro is an insane (implied) pedophile maniac who has the pleasure of following children to a "world with candies" and later on burn their things which she doesn't like. She has the ability to turn her favorite drink Supersonic Blazefire to "Superchronic Crazefire". Her only weakness is her said drink if it transforms back to normal, since SCCF doesn't last very long. Dark Xero Dark Xero (also known as Evil Xero) is the dark version of Agent Xero after Rat apparently corrupted her communication ring and made it darker. Dark Xero's clothes are reversed, and she her hair is darker. She doesn't wield the ring. Dark Xero is the opposite of the normal Agent Xero. She is very cruel, emotionless and uncaring against everyone except for Rat. She believes that The Modifyers is a "piece of crap" that needs to get shut down by Forgo City's government, and that Alex is the best girl she ever met in her entire life. Daimend Casanova 'Daimend Casanova '''is a bipolar rich lady and another one of Agent Xero's personas. In this form, she has pale blonde hair and wears a short, light cerise dress with white high-heeled shoes. She is always seen carrying Mole as her. goggles Daimend is a stereotypical "dumb blonde" who is very spoiled and rich. Pirate Xero '''Pirate Xero'is a pirate that she fights with Larry bones in a one time pirate battle. Same hair,Pirate hat with a pink out line and a pink skull,brown white black and yellow Bavarian clothing,Long White socks,Black shoes. Her pirate form only appears in season 1 Episode 20 Ghostship Ahoy!. She only wears her pirate clothing only to fight Larry bones in his pirate form and his skeleton crew. Trivia *According to Sam Oxwell (AKA "Captain Oxy" and "Redsam121"), Agent Xero is an orphan, which means she doesn't know her real name.And she has a boyfriend that's an agent too that his name is Agent Marc. **However, Alex knows her real name in secret, since she knew Xero for a while before the reboot's debut. *Dandelion's nickname is "Crazy Angel Girl", which is ironic since she doesn't have any wings. *Tiffany Stardome is a reference to Jem and the Holograms. *Her favorite show is "Lunatic Ninja Rabbits". Category:Characters Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Members